Alien's in the Amazon
by FilmedIt
Summary: This is a story about Aliens coming to the Amazon
1. The Begining

**HELLO its me your host Alexey Joy From FilmedIt Studios on youtube YES I have gotten into writing and I am new to this stuff so please if I spell things wrong do inform me about it, this is my first story, and I chose to do it on Rio, Rio is my favorite film, and I love the franchise, I hope they make a third film AND I HOPE IT'S GOOD LIKE THE FIRST not the second, because the second seemed….rushed like it didn't have a perfect story to it, it didn't have the ending it deserved, so enough talk LET'S JUMP THE F*CK IN.**

It was a typical day in the Amazon, all the birds were sleeping peacefully with nothing to disturb them, the only two bird's awake were Blu and Jewel, they were cuddling inside their new hollow, they were happy nothing would bother them...that was until a faint scream of agony was heard in the distance, Blu and Jewel immediately got startled and went to go see what was up, as the screaming got louder they knew they were getting close, but then the screaming stop, as if someone had silenced him or her.

Once they found the source of the screaming they were in immediate shock, the bird's chest was burst open, as if something had dug its way out of his body, blood was spilling out of his chest, there was a trail of blood heading into the bush, Blu and Jewel immediately went to go wake up Edoardo to tell him about this incident.

Once we got to Eduardo's hollow, they told him about what we had seen, He didn't believe them at first, but once he saw it, he immediately got Roberto to keep an eye out for something potentially life-threatening.

Once Blu and Jewel went back to their hollow they became very protective towards their children afraid about what could happen to them.

Roberto was extremely cautious about wandering around the jungle now, he wouldn't stop unti the thing that did this was found.

One day Blu and Jewel went out of the hollow to find food until they saw it, they both dropped the brazil nuts both of them had got, and they looked at the creature with a petrified expression on their faces, the beast had an extremely sharp tail with spikes running down it, elongated, cylindrical skulls, but possess no visible eyes, long tube-like spikes coming out of its back, and terrifying bone like hands and legs.

Blu and Jewel immediately flew off never looking back, "What was that thing!?" Yelled Jewel with a confused yet terrified expression on her face "I have no idea, do you think that is what could have killed that bird!?" Blu yelled with the same expression on his face, they kept flying until they got back to the tribe.

When they found Roberto they immediately told him about what had just happened, Roberto told them he needed to see it, but they refused and told him it was too dangerous.

Roberto didn't care though he just went to the area it was in, once he saw it he flew back and told Eduardo to evacuate the tribe, and never to return.

**So what did you think about my first chapter of this story, I know it's short but it is my first story so don't hate on it, please.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think about it and if I should continue.**


	2. Meeting Jack

Meeting jack

The tribe was running scarce as they were flying away for their life, Blu and Jewel however stayed back to help Roberto kill the beast, As they stayed back, they remained as high as they could off the ground to make sure they didn't get killed by that thing, When they had eyes on the creature they just studied it.

then another Spix Macaw was nearing it, Roberto flew down and lunged at him, making the Macaw go flying into the bush. "what the hell dude, I was gonna kill the Xenomorph" The macaw whispered with an angry tone.

"Kill it? it was gonna kill you, who are you anyway iv never seen you before?" Roberto asked while whispering.

"My name is Edwin Jack, but you can call me jack, now lets get out of here" The Spix macaw now addressed as Jack informed him, Jack and Roberto flew to Blu and Jewel who was just standing there watching the Xenomorph. "what were you thinking you could have gotten killed!" yelled Blu and an Angry and confused tone.

"Look I know these creatures better than any of you so don't tell me I don't know what I was doing, Iv dealt with them before" jack Informed Blu.

"what is it then?" Jewel asked jack. "Its a Xenomorph they are a species of Alien, My owner Ellen Louise Ripley sent me down here to take care of it, but then he got in the way, now its gonna bring more egg's down here, kill more birds AND WIPE OUT THE ENTIRE AMAZON!" Jack yelled with rage in his voice, but he then calmed down, trying to get over what had just happened, "ok I need to calm down and figure out a plan before it kills more birds" Jack told himself.

"We can help," Roberto told him "what? No, you are incapable of strategic stradjey, planning and more importantly, you don't know these creatures, as well as I, do" Jack answered.

"Di-Did you just say I'm not a good worrier," Roberto asked with an annoyed tone "Yes I am" Jack answered "Why I'm gonna kill you" Roberto said as he lunged himself towards Jack, but then jack used his wing band and created a shield around him, "Bad Idea pal" He said with a loud voice..

After about a minute of Roberto trying to break the shield, he merely couldn't and gave up and just accepted that he wasn't going to beat him, once Jack saw he gave up he lowered his shields and began to fly off.

"I'm gonna follow him get some answers," Blu said, he then took off leaving Jewel and Roberto behind. "HEY!" Blu yelled at the macaw, "ugh what!" Jack answered, "can you please give us some answers on what's going on?" Blu asked jack "Ugh okay, there's been a war going on between these two Alien's, the battle between the predator's and Xenomorphs, the predators brought them to earth so they could hunt the Xenomorph's for Sport and that's how it came to this" Jack answered, Then suddenly there was an Explosion where Blu just was "Oh no JEWEL!" Blu yelled flying towards the location of the explosion

**There's chapter two for ya guy's now please leave a review and let me know if you want more**


	3. A Bad Place A Bad Time

Blu was flying to the sound of the explosion, terrified if Jewel had been in that explosion, "please don't be in it please don't be in it" He told himself

As Blu and flying closer he heard a faint sound of crying ahead, "Please be Jewel's crying" he told himself again, once he got to the source he found Jewel sitting next to a blue body with her wings on he face.

"Jewel wh-" Blu asked but was cut off by the sight of a dead Roberto, "Jewel I-I'm so sorry" Blu said while putting his wings around her to comfort her, she gladly took the hug and hugged back as tight as she could, "Oh Blu W-Why did this have to happen t-to us (sniff) Why now" she said while crying into my chest.

"I-I don't know why, but we will get through this, Together...ok" Blu reassured Jewel, Jewel hugged tighter, "thank you for always being there for me (sniff), but whatever did this to him or whoever did this to him wi-" she was cut off by the sound of some sort of scanning device.

"Wha-What are you doing to him? YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" Jewel yelled with pure rage in her eyes, "Wha, I wouldn't even bother trying to kill him, But I don't think its safe here, the Predator has arrived" Jack told them with a clear disturbance in his voice, but they didn't pay attention to that, "Come on we have to get out o-" Jack was cut off the rustling in the bush.

"we have to get out of here no-" Jack was cut off by a facehugger leaping onto Blu's face, Jewel screamed with terror, She tried to pull it off, "JEWEL DONT!" Jack yelled "WHY HES MY HUSBAND" Jewel yelled back, "If you do try the facehugger will tighten its grip and will choke him to death" Jack told Jewel "Then we cut it off" Jewel said with sadness in her voice "because its blood is acid, If you cut it off the acid will melt him alive" Jack told Jewel.

"Then what do we do?" Jewel asked, "The only thing we can do is wait for my ship to land, and then we can transport him to the medical bay...but if they don't get here in time...The xenomorph will burst out of his chest, and he will die" He Told Jewel, This only made jewel more worried about her husbands life.

**So How was that chapter, Ooh is Blu gonna make it or die? Who knows except me. but I ain't telling ya until the time comes**


	4. Royal discovery

**Now I know my chapters have been short so I'm gonna try to make this one as long as I possibly can.**

Jewel was distraught about her husband, she hated the thought of losing him, later that day she was in a hollow with jack and Blu, Blu still had the facehugger on his face while jack was examining him for any health problems in hope his, suddenly Jack let out a loud gasp, Jewel immediately noticed the gasp and went to him.

"What is it?" Jewel asked, "Th-this is, No oh no SHIT!" Jack yelled, "What is it, what's gonna happen to him?" Jewel asked with an anxious tone "This is a-a-a Royal Facehugger, Jewel you have to promise me this." Jack said, "what do I have to promise?" Jewel asked "if we don't make it to the ship in time, or if the ship doesn't make it here in time... I will have to kill him with the Queen xenomorph inside him," Jack told Jewel

"What NO! I would never let you do that!" Jewel yelled with anger "Jewel, please listen if the queen comes out of him there is no hope for any of us anymore, and we will all die" Jack said with a stern voice.

Jewel didn't want to admit it, but Jack was correct, "If you are (sniff) right about this just let me say my last goodbyes to him before you (sniff) do it," Jewel asked jack with a sad voice, "I promise I will let you say goodbye to him, I would be a heartless monster if I didn't" Jack reassured Jewel, "Thank you Jack" Jewel thanked.

Suddenly the facehugger released Blu's face, but he was still unconscious, "BLU!" Jewel yelled in relief that the facehugger released his face, She hugged so tight, the hug woke him up "ugh wh-what happy- AHH WHAT IS THAT!" Blu yelled at the sight of the Royal Facehugger, "its a Royal Facehugger, and it just put the queen inside you" Jack told Blu, Blu instantly got scared about himself, but Jack told him that if the ship gets there in time, he will be saved, Blu let out a sigh of relief but, but he was also scared that he would die.

"What will happen to me if it doesn't come in time" Blu asked with a worried expression "Well if I don't get here in time there are two possibilities, I kill you, so the queen can't live on, or I die, and the queen will burst out of your chest, and you will die, so that means there are a 50% chance die and a 25% chance you will live" Jack reassured Blu.

But Blu didn't feel reassured at all knowing that there was a high chance we were gonna die, "So it's 50/50 then?" Blu asked "yes it is" Jack answered, this made Jewel worried for her husband's survival, Jewel wouldn't leave Blu's side at all, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before he died.

"Do you think the kids are ok Jewel?" Blu asked Jewel "I'm sure they are fine with my dad and Aunt Mimi, But I'm more worried about you Blu" Jewel said with a worried tone "I know but its just with that thing out there...I don't know what to do" Blu said with a worried tone.

Little did they know they were being watched by the Predator, The predator was studying them, getting ready for the hunt, it knew Blu had the queen inside him, but he waited for the right moment to attack.

When Blu and Jewel went to sleep Jack stayed up making sure nothing came to kill them, Luckily nothing did come, But he also kept an eye Blu making counting the seconds until the queen comes.

**I hope this one is longer than the others and I hope you like it. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts**


End file.
